The present invention relates to a method for determining a value of at least one state parameter of a rail vehicle and/or of a track for a railway vehicle, wherein, in at least one capturing step, at least one actual first capturing signal correlated with the actual value of the state parameter is captured, via a first signal sensor on a structure in the interior of the rail vehicle, wherein, for capturing the actual first capturing signal, a first signal sensor of a mobile end device. The invention further relates to a corresponding arrangement and a corresponding mobile device for determining a value of such a state parameter.
In rail vehicles, due to safety reasons, but not least because of continuous cost pressure, typically there is a requirement to detect damages or certain states of wear on vehicle components as early as possible and in good time and to take appropriate measures to prevent risks to the passengers or the environment of the vehicle. The same applies to the infrastructure used. For this reason, modern rail vehicles are often fitted with corresponding proprietary sensor units which detect signals on the vehicle, from which the actual value of certain state parameters of the vehicle can be derived, which in turn, are characteristic for a certain state of the vehicle (typically a certain state of one or more components of the vehicle).
Thus, typically, from specific vibration patterns of the vehicle structure conclusions as to the type of damage, possibly even the degree of damage of certain moving or driven components of the vehicle can be drawn. Certain vibration patterns on the vehicle can hint at, for example, a certain damage of a motor rotor, the transmission, the shafts and/or wheels etc. of the vehicle.
The problem is that the proprietary sensor units previously used in the detection are relatively expensive and complex in their implementation, so that, for economic reasons, they are not suitable for widespread use.
A generic method is known from DE 10 2012 014 331 A1 in connection with the identification of the track quality of roadways, in which only vertical accelerations acting on the vehicle are captured via the acceleration sensors of a mobile end device, such as a so-called smart phone. In this method, however, only relatively coarse conclusions about the state of the track (for example, potholes or the like in a road) may be drawn, but not about damage to components of the vehicle or finer resolution or more complex infrastructure damage.